Ich Bin Hier
by miss-morningdew
Summary: Walau wujudku sudah bukan manusia lagi, tapi aku tetap berada disini, Rin. Dan meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi, bolehkah aku mengatakannya padamu? Aku menyukaimu... / Author baru! Read and Review?:D


**Ich Bin Hier**

**Author's Note **: selamat datang di ficku yang pertama :D Sebenernya ini hasil ide orific untuk mengikuti SDAnniv #1 di fictionpress tapi gak sempet ke publish. Telah di publish di sebelumnya

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid Yamaha Corp

Pairing : Rinto x Rin

**Warning: **setting bukan di Jepang. Ceritanya Rin bukan orang Jepang XD

_Happy reading!_

Oneshot!

* * *

_Aku disini kok_

_Kau saja yang nggak pernah menyadari_

_Aku selalu berdiri disini, disebelahmu_

_Tapi semua yang kau katakan untukku hanya "Aku merindukanmu, Rinto. Sangat merindukanmu."_

_Kau itu... menyebalkan ya?_

_Duh, astaga..._

_Kenapa air mata ini keluar lagi sih_

_Kau kan cowok, Rinto!_

_Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri, tapi air mata ini malah tetap turun_

_Oh, baiklah,_

_Kau nggak menyebalkan, kok_

_Aku tahu kok, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku tiga tahun belakangan ini_

_Karena kau... nggak bisa melihatku_

_Yeah, tiga tahun yang lalu_

_Aku sudah meniggal_

_Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya_

_Aku menyukaimu, Rin_

* * *

_London, 04-06-2011_

"Rinto! Apa kabarmu? Sudah tiga tahun ya kita nggak bertemu. Disini keadaanku baik. Bulan depan aku sudah bisa masuk kuliah. Waah, aku—jujur—sangat senang. Aku diterima di jurusan psikologi, jalur beasiswa! Hebat kan!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu berjepit putih berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang tampak tua. Rumput-rumput liar memenuhi tanah yang berada didepan batu nisan yang tulisannya sudah agak memudar, "_Disini terbaring dengan tenang, Rinto Kagamine 20-10-2008_"

_Rin? Waah, kau datang lagi rupanya. Kapan sih kau bisa berhenti mengunjungi makam bodoh ini? Membuatku semakin sedih saja._

"Rinto, apa kabarmu disana? Kau merindukanku nggak? Aku punya berita buruk, kami sekeluarga bakal pindah setelah aku lulus SMA nanti. Jarak dari rumah baru kami lebih dekat dari kampus. Jadi... kurasa kita nggak bisa bertetangga lagi."

_Yeah, tentu aku merindukanmu._ _Kau akan pindah rumah? Begitu ya..._

"Rin! Kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara berteriak dari belakang Rin. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati kakaknya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil sambil melambai ke gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kak!" Gadis itu tersenyum singkat pada kakaknya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara pada batu nisan itu. "Rinto, kayaknya aku harus pergi sekarang, deh. Kak Lenka sudah memanggil. Aku duluan ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan disana. Sampai nanti!" Dia tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan makam itu."Aishiteru, Rinto."

* * *

Aku menunduk ketika Rin bilang dia akan segera pulang**—**terlebih aku tahu kalau dia sebentar lagi bakal pindah ke rumah baru. Tapi aku terpaksa mengangkat kepala ini lagi ketika suatu kata terucap dari bibir gadis mungil itu.

_"Aishiteru, Rinto."_

Aishiteru...?

Rin menyukaiku?

Sejak kapan?

Mataku menangkap punggung Rin yang semakin menjauh. Aku bukannya mengikutinya, tapi hanya diam mematung di tempat. Padahal semenjak dulu dia nggak kelihatan menyukaiku. Rin begitu tomboi, kuat, tegas dan hampir semua teman-teman kami takut padanya.

Yah, sejak kecil sekali kami berdua sudah bersahabat sih. Dan itu membuatku semakin lama semakin suka padanya.

Tapi aku ini terlalu penakut. Menyatakan perasaan saja nggak berani. Aku bisa disebut satu-satunya orang yang nggak takut pada gadis tomboi seperti Rin. Jelas saja, kan aku temannya. Tapi untuk perasaan kayak begini?

Jangan tanya... kupikir waktu itu Rin nggak akan menyukaiku dan hanya menganggapku teman.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mulai masuk ke 'saat itu' sih. Semua karena aku terlalu menyukai gadis berumur tiga belas tahun itu. Dengan bodohnya aku malah lari karena malu.

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Aaah, mengingat ini malah membuatku bernostalgia ke masa lalu...

* * *

_Flashback: London, 13-08-2006_

"Rin, kayaknya kau tambah _gendut_ ya?" Aku menggoda anak perempuan berusia tiga belas tahun yang rambut sepunggungnya diikat dua. Anak itu _tomboy_ banget, rasanya hampir semua anak sekolahan takut padanya. Beberapa anak sampai menyebutku pemberani karena berani berbicara bahkan menggoda gadis ini, Rin Stamford.

Gadis yang baru saja kugoda—tentu saja dia nggak tambah gendut—mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sengit. "Aku nggak gendut, kok. Kemarin aku dan _Mom_ pergi _check up_ ke dokter dan kata dokternya berat badanku normal." Anak perempuan itu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya. Hal itu malah membuat kaget teman-teman sekelasku.

Ehm, kalau saja teman cowokku yang menggodanya (seperti Gabe ketika dia menggoda Rin pacaran denganku sebulan lalu, dan Rin melemparinya dengan buku paket matematika yang tebal) pasti sudah disakiti. Rin cepat banget naik darah—kepadaku pengecualian—terutama kalau ada yang mengganggunya dan itu ada kaitannya denganku. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa.

Tapi—_hey_, aku kan, sahabat karibnya. Kami sudah saling menggoda semenjak masih taman kanak-kanak. Jitakan, tendangan, cubitan atau timpukan Rin sudah nggak mempan buatku. Malahan dia suka mengejekku balik. "Kau yang tambah gendut, Rinto. Kemarin kan, kau makan dua kali saat jatah makan siang." Gadis ini tertawa kecil.

_Deg_

Dadaku berdesir dengan aneh ketika melihat Rin tertawa. Aku nggak tahu ini debaran apa, yang jelas rasanya senang kalau melihatnya tertawa dan jantungku malah berdegup. Seingatku, aku nggak punya masalah jantung. Yang kutahu, kalau jantungku berdegup sekencang ini hanya saat pelajaran olahraga yang melelahkan—ya, aku nggak begitu suka olahraga sih. Tapi ini beda.

Rin masih saja tertawa di sebelahku, dan aku malah bengong memperhatikan wajahnya. Waktu dia masih sepuluh tahun, rambutnya pendek sepertiku dan dia hobi memakai celana _army _dan kaos. Kami suka bermain lumpur, sepak bola atau melempar bola basket. Tapi Rin yang kulihat sekarang feminin dan mulai terlihat seperti cewek tulen.

_Deg... deg..._

Eeeeh! Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku malah berdegup semakin kencang. Aku memalingkan wajah dari Rin, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang aneh dan memperhatikan papan tulis kosong.

"Lho Rinto, kau kenapa?" Jemari lentik Rin menepuk pundakku.

"E-eh, ng-nggak!" Aku menjawab kaget, saat debaran di jantungku belum juga berhenti.

"Wajahmu kayak kepiting rebus deh, kau sakit?" Aku menggeleng. "Lihat cewek cantik ya?" godanya.

Yeah, itu kau.

Aku masih menggeleng.

Dan saat aku menyadari sesuatu, guruku telah datang.

Aku jatuh cinta.

* * *

Yeah, cinta pertamaku itu Rin. Aku, si Pelancong Waktu dibawa kembali ke masa dimana aku merasakan cinta pertamaku. Aku hanya berdiri di pojok kelas yang lagi ramai-ramainya menunggu guru, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang Rinto disana rasakan—sampai sekarang pun masih berdebar-debar jika membayangkan gadis mungil bermata biru terang itu.

Waktu di sekelilingku berasa berputar-putar, dan aku berharap nggak ke _saat itu_ terlebih dahulu. Aku nggak siap untuk melihatnya lagi. Itu memalukan! Tapi ingatanku serasa dipaksa untuk mengingatnya lagi dan lagi, sepertinya memang _sekarang_ Dewa Waktu akan membawaku ke _saat itu_.

Singkat cerita aku dan Rin terus bersama sedari SMP sampai SMA. Dan aku masih saja melihat kalau Rin-lah gadis tercantik di seluruh seantero sekolah. Fisik kami mulai berubah. Aku dan Rin dulu sama tinggi, tapi kalau kalian lihat saat SMA, Rin hanya mencapai pundakku. Ah, dasar pendek. Tapi aku nggak bisa menyalahkan Rin kala itu, aku hanya bisa menggodanya.

Aku ingat betul gadis itu semakin cantik saja. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang, tapi suatu hari ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya diseebrang rumahku, rambutnya menjadi ikal. Gadis itu—yeah, gadis—sudah nggak pernah pakai celana _army_ lagi, tapi memakai celana _hot pants_ dan baju-baju trendi. Tapi sifat ganasnya masih terasa, banget. Dia masih suka marah kalau cowok-cowok menggodanya pacaran denganku.

Tapi aku malah merasa senang dikatai begitu.

Hahaha, aku tertawa kecil. Lingkungan disekitarku yang kabur, mulai terlihat jelas. Ruang kelasku ketika aku duduk di SMA kelas 1.

* * *

_Flashback: London, 05-02-2008_

Aku menutup buku catatan fisikaku dengan malas, jam pelajaran terakhir serasa berlalu begitu lambat. Aku duduk di pojokan belakang, barisan yang didominasi (bisa diblang _dimonopoli_) oleh anak-anak cowok bandel yang kebanyakan anak basket—sebenarnya aku nggak ikutan hanya saja sahabatku di klub basket menyisakan tempat untukku disebelahnya.

Mataku menangkap sosok Rin yang entah sedang mendengarkan guru, atau mencoret-coret buku catatannya seperti kesukaannya menggambar karikatur _manga_ kayak orang-orang Jepang (omong-omong Jepang juga tanah kelahiranku, jadinya aku tahu). Gambar-gambar buatannya memenuhi dinding kamarnya atau menumpuk di laci-laci mejanya. Aku suka gambar-gambar Rin. Kurasa dia berbakat buat jadi seniman komik.

Rin mengangkat hasil gambarnya**—**benar kan, dia menggambar. Tapi jangan salah, meski nggak mendengarkan prestasinya tetap membanggakan. Aku nggak tahu kayak gimana dia belajar. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan gadis itu juga tersenyum puas dengan hasil gambarnya.

_Deg_

Nah, debaran yang suka muncul begitu saja kalau aku terlalu lama memperhatikan Rin muncul. Aku merasa dadaku berdebar semakin kencang, melihatnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Memperhatikan siapa?" Salah seorang sahabatku di klub basket yang juga mengajakku duduk disini padahal tahu mataku rabun jauh—berbisik padaku. Dia ikut memandang ke arah yang aku perhatikan, tapi aku nggak mau Rin-_ku_ dilihat juga oleh cowok lain.

"Nggak, nggak melihat siapa-siapa. Tuh Mrs. Jansen memandangi kita, tahu?"

"Jangan tolol, Rinto. Mukamu merah," Pemuda bermanik hijau ini memutar bola matanya. Dia kembali memperhatikan kemana arah mataku memandang tadi. "Cewek disekitar tempat yang kau lihat tadi hanya Rin dan Katie." katanya, berlagak detektif.

Yah, kau hebat, Detektif Muda. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Katie sang Ketua Kelas, dia cewek tegas yang menjadi kebanggaan semua guru. Rambut pendeknya dikepang dua—agak memaksa memang—dan kacamata tebal ber_frame_ bulat menghiasi mata cokelatnya. "Kalau bukan Katie pasti Rin kan?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan memelototiku seolah aku tersangka pembunuhan begitu." kataku, lemas.

Sahabatku ini tersenyum. "Kalau suka dia, kenapa kau nggak menyatakannya saja?" tanyanya.

"Menyatakan apa?"

"Bilang 'Rin aku suka padamu, mau nggak kencan denganku' seperti itu. Kau kan, cowok. Biasanya cewek nggak akan mengatakannya duluan. Dan kalau kau hanya menunggu, seumur hidup dia nggak akan tahu perasaanmu dan kau hanya akan _berkarat_ menunggunya membalas." katanya berceramah.

"Kagamine dan Stevenson, bisakah kalian diam dan memperhatikan?" Guru kami memotong. Kami tersentak, dan kembali fokus pada papan.

Menyatakan?

_Tidak, Rinto. Sebaiknya jangan._

Kurasa aku memang harus mengatakannya pada Rin. Aku menyukainya...

_Kau terlalu pemalu untuk itu, Rinto._

Duh, aku malu banget. Tapi sebagai laki-laki aku memang harus menyatakannya duluan.

_Tidak... tidak... TIDAK, Kagamine Rinto! Aku bilang jangan. Kau itu _idiot_ atau apa? Justru kau... akan _celaka_._

* * *

Aku bersandar lemas tepat dibelakang kelas, memandang 'diriku' yang tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya akan menyatakan perasaan pada Rin atau tidak. Dia tidak peduli seperti apapun aku berteriak—aku juga nggak peduli ada orang lain yang mendengarku atau tidak—untuk mencegahnya sementara aku sendiri mendengar jelas hal _bodoh_ apa yang 'aku' pikirkan di bangkunya.

Ya ampun, aku memang nggak bisa mengubah takdirku. Sepertinya memang sudah takdir-Nya untuk menjadikanku seperti sekarang ini.

Latarku bergerak lagi, rasanya Dewa Waktu nggak bisa menunggu sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi buatku untuk menenangkan diri dan bersiap melihat segala hal yang nggak ingin kulihat. Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, aku nggak ingin melihat... diri'ku' _mati_ di hadapanku sendiri.

Sama sekali nggak ingin.

* * *

_Flashback: London, 05-02-2008 15:10_

Aku tengah berjalan menyusuri Roadway Street, jalan menuju kompleks rumahku dan Rin. Rin nggak kelihatan semenjak pulang sekolah jadi aku pulang sendiri. Tiga blok di depan aku bisa melihat taman yang biasa dikunjungi anak-anak dengan sepeda roda tiga atau aku dan Rin biasa berlari pagi di hari Minggu.

"Rinto?" Sebuah suara tak asing mengejutkanku.

"Rin? Kok disini?" tanyaku, gugup karena nggak menyangka akan bertemunya disini.

"Belum mau pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Baru saja sampai. Sebenarnya dari pulang sekolah aku mencarimu, Rin."

Gadis pujaanku itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?" Gadis itu duduk di atas ayunan besi dan mengayunkan tubuhnya di taman yang sepi ini. Aku juga duduk, di ayunan sebelah Rin. Nggak peduli kaalu misalkan ada anggota klub basket atau teman-temanku melihatku duduk konyol diatas ayunan.

"Kupikir untuk mengajakmu pulang sama-sama. Kau kan tahu sendiri sudah berapa lama kita nggak pulang bersama semenjak SMA?" kataku berbasa-basi. Aku menunduk, merasakan wajahku sekarang menjadi panas. Ini momen penting! Rin bakalan tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Diluar dugaan, gadis itu tertawa pendek.

"Nggak mungkin, Rinto. Pasti ada maksud lain." katanya, dan _benar_ memang. Aku diam saja.

"Nggak kok! Memang cuma itu yang mau kukatakan!" kataku dengan nada berusaha santai. Duh kayaknya dia tahu aku berbohong. Kami terdiam cukup lama.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Rin menengok memandangku. "Rinto, kau lagi menyukai seseorang nggak?" tanyanya, membuat jantungku berdetak makin cepat.

Iya. Kau. Aku menjawabnya dalam hati. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya kayak itu? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ada," katanya. Hatiku mencelos. Siapa pria beruntung itu? Aku memandangi rerumputan tepat di bawah kaki kami. Rin masih saja mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya diatas ayunan. "Seorang teman yang kusukai semenjak lama." lanjut gadis itu. Aku diam saja.

"Anaknya menyenangkan banget, aku selalu senang kalau berada disamping cowok itu," Rin lanjut bercerita membuat dadaku panas. Cemburu. Aku baru kali ini mengalami perasaan terbakar seolah ingin marah, soalnya Rin kelihatan jarang dekat sama cowok membuatku sedikit merasa spesial. Dan aku juga sempat merasa terlalu yakin kalau Rin punya perasaan yang sama denganku juga. "Tapi aku nggak berani menyatakannya duluan."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, penasaran. Duh, Rinto. Kok kau bodoh malah bertanya. Dimana tujuanmu yang semula?! Aku membentak diriku sendiri, tapi mataku tetap memperhatikan Rin.

"Mana ada cewek yang berani menyatakannya duluan. Rasanya menunggunya menyatakan perasaannya padaku itu nggak mungkin." katanya, tersenyum masam—dimataku dia tetap terlihat cantik.

Kami kembali terdiam. "Rin, sebenarnya _memang _ada yang mau kukatakan." kataku, setelah membulatkan tekadku seperti ada perang antara kedua sisi jiwaku yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Rin mengernyit, sementara aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Nggak... memang nggak bisa... aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ini lebih sulit daripada pelajaran Kimia yang kubenci setengah mati. Ini lebih sulit daripada memasukkan bola dari ujung lapangan ke ring basket di ujung lapangan yang lainnya. Duh... aku sudah terlanjur terjebak begini.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Benar-benar nggak bisa... "Ada apa, Rinto?" Parahnya gadis ini malah mendesakku.

Sudah begitu, kami terlanjur berada dalam percakapan nggak mengenakkan begini. Aku kan, sudah pasti ditolaknya. Karena dia menyukai cowok lain. Well, aku memang nggak begitu pintar, nggak bisa membaca situasi di saat seperti ini. Egomu terlalu besar, Rinto. Aku mendesah pada diriku sendiri, sementara kami masih berada dalam keheningan yang benar-benar nggak mengenakkan.

"Katakanlah, jangan membuatku menunggu." Kata-katanya membuatku nggak berkutik. Aku ingin lari pulang sekencang-kencangnya karena malu dan nggak mau bertemu dengannya lagi tapi aku sadar itu berlebihan, sungguh. "Rinto?"

Lari. Ya, lari. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan ketika aku sudah mati kutu. Minta maafnya nanti saja deh meninggalkannya begini. Tapi aku benar-benar belum siap. Harusnya tidak kukatakan sekarang! Ah, aku memang bodoh. "Tidak jadi, Rin!" Otakku nggak bisa mengendalikan kakiku lagi. Begitu mengucapkan itu, tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis itu aku langsung berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkannya mematung di taman.

Aku hanya terus berlari dan berlari. Hanya tinggal menyeberangi sebuah jalan raya maka aku akan sampai di kompleks perumahanku empat meter ke depan. Aku nggak memedulikan teriakan Rin lagi di belakangku. Yang kutahu hanya berlari dan berlari terus. Ah, kau memang penakut. Kagamine Rinto.

* * *

Tidak... Aku melihatnya lagi. Hal ini hal paling memalukan seluruh hidupku. Aku melihat 'diriku' sendiri tengah berlari meninggalkan Rin, dan sejurus kemudian aku berada di pinggir jalan dekat kompleks perumahanku, menyaksikan diriku sendiri berlari mendekati jalan raya yang membentang seluas tiga setengah meter dan melihat dari ujung kiri sebuah truk barang besar melintas, mendekat dan mendekat.

Tepat ketika 'aku' yang tengah berlari menyeberang.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengingat momen tragis yang tiba-tiba menggelapkan pandanganku dan begitu aku membuka mata aku sudah ada di _Tempat Lain_. Tapi seerat apapun mataku terpejam di benakku terus terbayang adegan di depanku.

Suara rem terdengar mendecit keras—rem mendadak dan hantaman keras terdengar jelas di telingaku. Beberapa orang di sekitar tempatku berdiri mulai berteriak dan suasana mulai ramai. Aku melihat ada bercak darah—dan itu benar-benar mengerikan.

_"Celaka tewas di tempat."_

_"Darahnya banyak sekali!"_

_"Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans!"_

_"RINTO!"_

Rin?

"..._aishiteru."_

Kakiku lemas seketika. Latarku berubah lagi, kabur dan berputar-putar. Aku mau dibawa kemana lagi?

* * *

Rin...

Masih jelas di benakku bisikannya ketika ia memangku 'tubuhku' yang sudah nggak bernyawa lagi dengan darah berwarna merah pekat berbau anyir menggenang membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Rinto, kau seharusnya nggak lari.

Kalau kau nggak lari, Rin dan kau _bisa jadian_ kan? Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri, tapi aku sadar nggak bisa kembali memutar waktu. Ah, kau bodoh, Rinto. Benar-benar bodoh.

Dewa Waktu membawaku ke sebuah gedung berkarpet beludru tebal disepanjang lorongnya. Aku nggak tahu ini gedung apa, dan orang-orang mulai ramai di salah satu pintu—kurasa _hall_—dengan baju bagus. Para pria memakai tuksedo dan dasi, para wanita memakai gaun panjang dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Semuanya tampak baik.

Aku mendekati _hall_ tersebut, baru beberapa langkah dari tempatku berpijak aku bisa melihat kedua orangtuaku dengan tuksedo dan gaun panjang yang bergemerlap mendekati pintu tersebut. Mereka tampak lebih tua dan keriput, lalu dibelakang gaun Ibuku aku bisa melihat Len yang terlihat lebih dewasa. Saat aku... ehm _meninggal_ ketika itu, dia masih berumur enam tahun. Sekarang dia terlihat sudah SMA—dengan tuksedo dan dasi.

_"Waah, selamat ya..." _Telingaku menangkap orang-orang berkata begitu di dalam _hall_ besar dengan lampu-lampu kristal yang bagus dan karpet merah dari pintu masuk menuju sebuah panggung dengan dua buah kursi kayu yang dihias seperti pesta pernikahan saja.

Eh?

Pesta pernikahan?

Mataku menangkap sebuah foto di sebelah pintu. Foto seorang wanita muda dan seorang pria tampan yang terlihat seperti seorang keturunan Jepang juga. Tunggu..., kayaknya aku kenal siapa wanita ini.

_"Selamat ya Rin, Mikuo!"_ Suara dari dalam kembali terdengar.

Rin? Pesta pernikahan?

Bukannya dia baru mau masuk kuliah?

_Wedding:_

_Rin Jean Stamford and Hatsune Mikuo._

_18th August 2020_

Mataku melirik sekilas tulisan yang tercetak dalam huruf emas disebelah foto dan berlari kencang ke dalam _hall_. Banyak teman-temanku—sekarang mereka sudah tambah dewasa tapi tubuhku tetap seperti remaja. Kedua orangtuaku, Paman dan Bibi Stamford, tetanggaku yang baik hati dan beberapa orang yang tak kukenal sebelumnya.

Padahal seolah baru sehari Dewa Waktu menunjukkanku kepada masa-masa itu. Kenapa aku harus diperlihatkan kepada hal-hal yang manis dan dijatuhkan begitu saja?

Kekecewaan membuncah di dadaku, air mata nggak bisa kubendung lagi. Likuid hangat berwarna bening mengalir turun dari mataku, turun melalui daguku dan menitik di lantai berkarpet beludru.

Rasanya sakit.

* * *

_Rin?_

_Katanya kau mencintaiku_

_Katanya kau juga menyukaiku!_

_Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menikahi pria lain?_

_Kenapa... semua ini harus terjadi padaku?_

_Kenapa kau mengkhianati perasaanku?_

_Oh iya,_

_Kau benar._

_Kau nggak akan bahagia kalau bersamaku_

_Aku hanya menjadi batu sandungan di hidupmu_

_Aku anak yang terlalu pemalu, bodoh dan nggak pernah mengerti perasaanmu_

_Lagipula,_

_Aku sudah nggak ada kan?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **terima kasih minna-san sudah membaca sampai sini. Yang udah baca dari FP juga terima kasih, fic berjudul sama ini ada sedikit pengeditan tadi xDa kuharap semua menyukainya. Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan yang terlewat. Maklum author baru *bows*

Mohon komentarnya? Kritik, saran, review, flame diterima dengan lapang dada.

_miss-morningdew_


End file.
